Lily Luna Potter: As it begins
by ellie789
Summary: Lily Luna Potter has reached the end of her journey through Hogwarts but what happens after she left?


LILY LUNA POTTER:

As I stepped onto the Hogwarts train for the last time I realised how quickly I had all gone by I had been coming to wish my brothers off since I was 8. Suddenly I had a flashback of the day when Albus was first boarding the Hogwarts Express and I said "Two years, I want to go now." It feels as if that was yesterday I stepped on and I was fairly excited about heading home.

I looked around for a carriage that wasn't completely full as I turned my head I hear "Lily, Lil, Lily in here with us!" It was my cousin Hugo he was now going into his 7th year of Hogwarts I went in and sat with him and few others whom I didn't know too well. I looked around I wasn't sure why Hugo was sitting in here I don't think he knew many people in here either so we got up and grabbed our things and went to go find someone else.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Ariana. I called to her she swung herself around and rushed at me giving me a hug. It was great to see her I was just wondering where Lorcan was. He's my best friend. I was happy to be heading home well I think I was.

We sat down in the carriage I must admit I was fairly tired. I guess I must have dozed off because when I woke up we were nearly there. I grabbed my jacket and was ready to walk off the train stopped and I knew this was the last time as I stepped out of the door Lorcan came up behind me and swung his arm around my shoulder and said "this is it." We stepped off together and it was odd I wondered if we would stay in touch or whether we would lose contact like you see in the movies. I turned and hugged Lorcan he hugged me back and I asked "would you like to come and stay with us for some of the holidays?" He seemed pleased and replied with "Of course that would be lovely." Just at that minute I saw Scorpius Malfoy he was my brother Al's age. In my fifth year I kind of liked him but I wasn't sure.. At that moment a girl from behind him swung her arms around him he turned around and starting kissing her I don't know why but I felt gutted.

The holidays are always exciting I mean the whole family goes to someone's for dinner. The burrow is my favourite I hope Lorcan enjoys himself it would be such a shame if he didn't. But then again I don't particularly mind. At that moment Scorpius was walking towards me he said "hey Lil can we talk?" I nodded but I didn't want to talk to him why couldn't he just go talk to his own girlfriend honestly. Lily what are you saying he's just your friend you haven't seen him for 2 years. Don't be so silly Lily. Right Scorpius had started talking "How are you Lil? It's been awhile hasn't it must have been those Christmas holidays of my last year. Yeah well anyway I saw you over there and thought I better say hi although you don't seem too happy to see me what's wrong?" Uh oh I had tried so hard to put a happy face on I guess he saw straight through.

He invited Al and myself to a party I said we'd love to come along. I should really start using the word no because honestly I didn't want to go one little bit. I raced over to my family I realised I hadn't even seen them yet. "Mum, Dad." I yelled hugging them both so tightly I hugged James and ran to Al hugged him and said "We have been invited to a party Im not going if you're not got it." He said "Wait a second Lil slow down, whose party, when and why?" I gave him all the answers and he said "I suppose we will have to go."

Oh well that went quickly it was already the day of the party I dressed in my best dress it was a deep blue colour, it had a high neck and it went to about mid thighs my hair was out and I straightened it Al came down in his dress robes and we told everyone we were going. When we arrived Al was greeted with a handshake Scorpius leaned in for a hug but I stuck my hand out just in time so we shook hands in the distance I saw Ronan Thomas I raced over it was good to see him I hugged him and he hugged me too.

I had secretly loved Ronan the whole time I've known him. He was kind and smart and I pretty much spent the night talking to him. I don't know how long we'd been talking for but I had rested my head on his shoulder for a good 20 minutes of it. He was stroking my hair. I looked around to see if I could see Al but when I turned I saw Scorpius Malfoy with an angry look on his face. Why was he looking angry I hadn't done anything wrong I was just sitting here with my friend? He had his own girlfriend why couldn't he just leave me alone? He began walking over and he turned to Ronan and said "Perhaps it's time you leave Ronan." Ronan at once stood up and began walking away I went after him but Scorpius stopped me "Lil I need to talk to you, may I? In all my anger I replied with "My name is Lily." I then stormed off to find Ronan. Once I found him I took his hand and he led me somewhere out where no one could see us. I said to him "I better go find Al wouldn't want him to get worried about me."

Ronan replied with "I told Al you'd come with me he said he would let your parents know where you were." "Oh okay that's good then." I said. "Besides Im sure we will be back before the party is over." He leaned in and held me tight I felt safe I felt good. He then put his hand on my face and kissed me I felt so happy. We were finally together I was so happy. We returned to the party where we found Al and we started wandering off he too had found his girlfriend my best friend Ariana Longbottom. We all headed to the car which Al would drive.

Ariana and Al sat in the front and me and Ronan sat in the back. We drove to Ariana's house and dropped her home then we headed for Ronan's to drop him home. He kissed me on the forehead and jumped out I got into the front seat. We decided we would try using muggle cars it had been working pretty well.

When we got home Teddy had left from his weekly visit James and his girlfriend had left to go her parents and mum had gone to bed. Dad was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and waiting for us to return home. As we entered the kitchen he asked "How was the party?" we both gave a little smile and said "Yeah it was alright." "Night Daddy." I said. "Goodnight Dad." Al said as he shrugged off to bed. I went into my room put my pyjamas on and hopped into bed. I drifted off fairly quickly which was good. The next day was quite a surprise James and his girlfriend had quite an announcement when they said they had an announcement I figured that Elizabeth was pregnant or something so they were getting married but nope just moving in together bit of a relief actually.


End file.
